gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kryjówki w Los Playaz
Tym razem, garaże mogą mieć maksymalnie 150 pojazdów, a także są współdzielone dla wszystkich kryjówek. Po wjechaniu w teren do parkowania i oddaleniu się od niego auto zniknie i zostanie zapisane. Na ścianie garażów znajduje się klawiatura. Po podejściu do niej i wciśnięciu przycisku Y (XOne) Trójkąt (PS4) lub Enter (PC) pokaże się lista posiadanych pojazdów i po najechaniu na którykolwiek pokaże się on obok, a także zabrzmi dźwięk jego silnika. W Los Playaz także w kryjówkach można robić o wiele więcej rzeczy. Na przykład jeść jedzenie z lodówki, bez sensu odkręcać kran i spuszczać wodę w kiblu. Ogółem w kryjówkach można robić o wiele więcej rzeczy niż w poprzednich częściach GTA. Lista kryjówek w Los Playaz: Odblokowywane wraz z postępem fabuły: Hotel Ocean View: Los Santos - hotel znajdujący się w Santa Maria Beach. Dla gracza dostępny jest jeden pokój. Hotel jest jedynie odwzorowaniem hotelu z Vice City wykonanym z lepszymi teksturami. Poza tym, oba hotele są identyczne. Dostęp od niego mamy już od początku gry. Dom Johnsonów na Grove Street - dom dostępny od początku gry jako Lamar. Od GTA San Andreas zbytnio się nie zmienił - podobnie do hotelu Ocean View jest jedynie bardziej dopracowaną wersją tego z poprzednich części. Garaż w El Burro Heights - garaż należący do Mike-Claude'a Kowalskiego. Jego wnętrze, podobnie do dwóch poprzednich kryjówek, jest jedynie bardziej detaliczną wersją garażu w Need for Speed: Carbon. Dostępna jest od początku gry jako Mike-Claude. Willa Carossito w Richman - willa będąca odwzorowaniem willi Playboya. Jest ona największa w całej grze, zawiera także najwięcej możliwości. Jacht Madrazo - jacht należący do Martina Madrazo. Po misji ??? dostajemy go na własność. Wygląda identycznie, co jacht w Test Drive Unlimited 2. Za ciekawostkę można uznać to, że przed zdobyciem łodzi wygląda ona inaczej. Wygląd po otrzymaniu: KLIK Mieszkanie w Ludendorff '- zwyczajne mieszkanie na drugim piętrze budynku w Ludendorff. Przez jakiś czas jedyne mieszkanie wszystkich trzech protagonistów. Możliwe do kupienia: 'Stylowa willa w Chumash - nowoczesna willa, znajduje się na wzgórzu Chumash i jest to jedyna rezydencja w tej okolicy, która nie jest oparta na wzgórzu. KLIK Tropikalna willa w Chumash - willa znajdująca się na wzgórzu w Chumash. KLIK Modernistyczna rezydencja w Vinewood Hills - willa znajdująca się w Vinewood Hills, w pobliżu miejsca znanego z błędu z bramą, pozwalającym wystrzeliwać pojazdy w powietrze. KLIK Luksusowy dom na drzewie przy Glen Park - luksusowy dom znajdujący się na drzewie w pobliżu Glen Park. KLIK Apartament w Eclipse Towers - apartament w Eclipse Towers. Tu znajdował się najdroższy dom w wersji beta multiplayera - GTA Online. Wnętrze także się nie różni od tego z GTA Online. Willa w Vinewood Hills - zwyczajna willa ulokowana w Vinewood Hills. KLIK Luksusowy dom w Mount Chiliad - luksusowy dom z basenem znajdujący się przy Mount Chiliad. Identyczny do tego z Test Drive Unlimited 2. Dom w Del Perro Beach - zwyczajny dom. W wersji beta (GTA V) był domem, z którego kradziono samochody w misji Franklin i Lamar. Apartament Richards Majestic - apartament w budynku Richards Majestic. Tu znajdował się apartament w wersji beta multiplayera - GTA Online. KLIK Apartament w Strawberry '- apartament na granicy Strawberry z South Central. Wygląda prawie identycznie co kryjówka w Northwood z GTA IV, także ma taras i dostaje się do niego windą. Jedynymi różnicami są: ściany pomalowane na zielono, brak obrazów Playboya X, większy telewizor, zielony stół bilardowy 'Willa na dachu w śródmieściu - willa na dachu w śródmieściu. Identyczna do Saints HQ z SR3, tylko bez znaków obecności Świętych. 'Zasyfiona chata w South Central '- identyczna co Red Light Loft w Saints Row 2. 'Dom w Burton '- dom w okolicach Los Santos Customs w Burton, identyczny co University Loft w Saints Row 2. 'Apartament w hotelu przy lotnisku '- identyczny co Hotel Penthouse w Saints Row 2. 'Mega chata w Del Perro Heights '- identyczny co Saints Row Mega Condo w Saints Row 2. 'Apartament w Rockford Hills '- apartament w olbrzymim hotelu, który jest szklaną piramidą i posiada własnego "Sfinksa", taki jak w Las Venturas w GTA San Andreas. Znajduje się naprzeciwko apartamentu Richards Majestic. Wnętrze także jest podobne do tego z GTA San Andreas, tylko w Los Playaz telewizor jest większy, ściany niebiesko-zielone, dodano także łazienkę. 'Apartament Pirates in Men's Pants '- olbrzymi hotel wstawiony w miejsce dawnego osiedla z serialu Californication. Podobny do tego z GTA San Andreas ze szczegółowymi zmianami. więcej wkrótce Kategoria:Kryjówki Kategoria:Los Playaz Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13